Web-based virtual appliance generation systems allow users to define virtual appliances by selecting a software stack and software modules related to a service. Such web-based virtual appliance generation systems encapsulate the software stack and software modules into a virtual appliance. That virtual appliance can then be downloaded and instantiated at a virtual operating platform to make the service available (i.e., to provide the service).
Use of such virtual appliances, however, is complicated or even frustrated altogether by software licenses. For example, some services cannot be freely implemented at virtual appliances because the vendors of the software modules providing those services restrict the use of those software modules by requiring that instances of those software modules be licensed. Known virtual appliance generation systems typically do not generate virtual appliances including configurable licenses to the software modules included within those virtual appliances. Furthermore, such virtual appliance generation systems typically fail to provide adequate security measures to prevent unintended disclosure or unintended alteration of licenses.
As a result, users of such virtual appliance generation systems typically acquire licenses to the software modules of virtual appliances separately from defining and accessing the virtual appliances at the virtual appliance generation system. Such virtual appliance generation systems, therefore, fail to provide virtual appliances (e.g., pre-licensed virtual appliances) that meet the needs and requirements of the users of such virtual appliance generation systems.